The beginning is not the end
by VampiressClan5
Summary: Nobuhiro Tsuren wants nothing more to forget the past..think about the future. He will soon be the new leader of the vampire realm. But sooner or later..the past will catch up. How will he cope then? Note: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE OUR OWN!


Blood. Thunder. Rain.

Was it suppose to be this way?

For the first days of his young life, Nobuhiro Tsuren never experienced not even a drop of pain. Nor did he ever frown. He was always happy, happy and content. But those three words..blood..thunder..rain..taunts his memories and stains his heart to the point where he doesn't smile. He doesn't laugh as much, his eyes are always half closed. Nothing would be right. More words haunt him.

Fire. Lilly. Mother. Father. Taara..

Humans..

_10 year old Nobu coughed, his eyes wide with fear gripping at his heart. Fire roared around him and humans with guns shouted everywhere. His premature fangs throbbed with the urge to bite, and he couldn't find his mother nor his father. Tears fell from his eyes silently as he cuddled his crying baby sister, showering her with lies, telling her it would be okay. But would it?_

_Was it suppose to be this way..?_

_"Nobu."_

_A faint call from the shadows. Nobu lifted his head, after burrying it in his own sorrows. Gulping down the odd emotions he was feeling, he couldn't even find his voice. _

_  
"Nobu."_

_"W-what?" The hoarseness of his voice surprised even him. Everything seemed to be in slow motion at this point, the gun shots, the swords, the crying of his younger sister. And that voice.._

_"Wake up."_

_"Wake..up?"_

"Did I stutter? Wake up dammit!"

Two mismatched pairs of eyes looked up at the teen infront of him. That annoyingly loud voice, that to Nobu, so early in the day was like nails on chalkboard. Narrowing his eyes he resisted the urge to punch him out of the window. Wait..why was he holding back anyway?

"Mind telling me _why _you're in _my _bed with your _filthy_ body contaminating it?"

"Nope."

"Well..you better find an excuse before I-"

The older boy shifted his position, moving closer to the younger one under him. His body overpowering his. Nobu struggled, but daylight seemed to take away most of his strength. Sighing, he mumbled something that sounded like, "I need a smoke.."

The older boy, Len, made his voice sound sickeningly sweet as he gripped the edge of covers that enveloped the boy. "Rise and shine..Sho get the blinds." He barked over his shoulder. A purple haired youth seemed startled at the random command given to him. His eyes averted from the book he was reading, and he quickly put it down as Len gave him that annoyed 'hurry the hell up' face. "Sorry Nobu.." The young feeble looking boy murmured softly, as he pulled the blinds up, letting in the warm morning sunshine into the dark room.

As quick as a flash, the covers Len had gripped were off. He, himself, sat triumphantly on the floor. Nobu didn't even have time to think. "Stupid Len..stupid..quickness..stupid Sho for being so stupid!" He growled, covering his miscolored eyes from the sun. He had nothing to cover him now except a pillow, and what do you know..the moment he glanced at it, the moment Len had nabbed it.

Going against his better judgement, he opened the drawer beside the bed, took a cigarette and lighter, and lit it in no time. Sho grimaced at the cigarette and glanced in a different direction. Nobu always wondered why the other seemed to indifferent with him smoking. Shrugging it off, his eyes moved back to its original target.

"What do you want?"

"Breakfast."

"Well I'm not making it..thats Sho's job. Where is Spence?"

"Working."

Sho made a soft sigh, and hurriedly walked out of the room. His short frame and sometimes long girly hair made him easily mistaken for a female. He was use to it by now, 14 years old, and already cooking for a 16 year old and a 21 year old. As the younger vampire left the room, the other two vampires met one anothers gaze.

"So..Len..let me get this straight..you woke me up at.." Nobu looked up at the wall clock which read 7 A.M. "Seven..? To tell me you want breakfast?"

"Mhm." Len smirked, his green eyes looking brighter than usual. If this was one of his usual sick pranks, it didn't seem like it. There had to be something else..

"Len?"

"Yes?"

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Nobu was going to feel his head, but than remembered an important detail: He doesn't give a damn. Lieing back down on the coverless and pillowless mattress, he sighed, attempting to close his eyes as he smoked the cigarette as if it came naturally. When neither one spoke, Nobu tried again.

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Yes."

"And it is..?"

"Guess what today is?"

"...Friday?"

"Aren't you the clever one."

Sarcasm dripped off of his words. Nobu sat upright, the long t-shirt covering his entire body. He thought for a minute or so, wondering what could be so particularly special about this day. This one day that seemed so average..wait..

Why didn't he think of it before? For weeks on end Len was practically beating it into everyones brains about this one..special..day..

"Its your birthday."

"Ding ding ding..I turn 21 on this exact day."

"Yeah..a 2 year old stuck in a 21 year old body."

When all he got was a glare, he sighed, took the cig from his lips, and said softly, "Happy birthday Len. Maybe this year.." The 16 year old vampire boy started to push off of the bed, and walked to the door, his face still facing Len.

"Maybe what?"

Once Nobu had reached the door he smiled, dropped the cigarette on the floor, stomped on it until it went out, and tilted his head innocently. "Maybe this year you'll get a girlfriend."

"..Nobu-"

SLAM

Len was quick yes, but sometimes he wasn't quick enough. And in this case he wasnt. Rolling his green eyes, the vampire stood up, plotting to get sweet revenge later.


End file.
